The present invention relates to an improved third-axis input device of mouse, especially to a third-axis input device of mouse, the roller thereof is directly transmitted to generate optical signal.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional third-axis input device 20 of mouse 10 is arranged for providing scrolling function. The mouse 10 comprises at least a base 101, a cover 102, a circuit board 103, a left button and a right button, all are well known art.
The third-axis input device 20 comprises a hollow case 1 located at a dent 104 arranged in front of the primary circuit board 103 and pivotally arranged at the base 101 of the mouse 10. The case 1 has two pivotal plates 11 on both sides thereof and having a through hole 12. The base 101 has poles 105 corresponding to the pivotal plates 11, an elastic member 106 (for example, spring) on each pole 105. The through hole 12 is hooked on top of the pole 105 and lays against the elastic member 106.
The case 1 has two retaining grooves 13 and 14 extended on two other sides thereof and a pivot rod 15 on one side thereof corresponding to a micro-switch 107.
A roller 2 is pivotally arranged within the hollow case 1. A lengthwise opening 108 is provided on the cover 102 and equal distance to the left and right buttons such that an operative portion of the roller 2 exposes out of the mouse 10 from the lengthwise opening 108.
The roller 2 has a closed lateral side and a pivot rod 21 on the lateral sides thereof and pivotally engaged with the retaining groove 13 such that the roller 2 is retained within the case 1. The roller 2 has a plurality of positioning holes 22 on the closed lateral side. The case 1 has a positioning pole 16 corresponding to the roller 2. The roller 2 has an opened lateral side and has an accommodating space 23 therein and containing a driving wheel 24 of a wheel set.
An optical means 3 is arranged within the accommodating space 23 and has a hollow housing 31, which has a clamping plate 32 on the lateral side not facing the accommodating space 23. The clamping plate 32 is engaged within the retaining groove 14. The hollow housing 31 has a cover plate 39 on the lateral side facing the accommodating space 23. A driven wheel 33 is provided to engage with the driving wheel 24 when the roller 2 rotates. The driven wheel 33 is embedded into the embedding groove 34 of the cover plate 39 through a link 331, and connected to a wheel cover 35 and an encoder wheel 36 within the housing 31. An infrared transceiver 37 is arranged at a position corresponding to the encoder wheel 36 and electrically connected to a circuit board 38, which is electrically connected to the circuit board 103 of the mouse 10.
When user rotates the roller 2, the driving wheel 24 drives the driven wheel 33 and the encoder wheel 36 is rotated accordingly. The transceiver 37 sends signal to the circuit board 38 and then to the primary circuit board 103 of the mouse 10. When user presses the roller 2, the pivot rod 15 is pressed to touch the micro switch 107 and activate the third axis input function. The case 1 lays against the pole 105 hooked by the elastic member 106, which generates a rebound force for the roller 2 and buffer the pressing force of the roller 2. When the roller 2 is not rotated, the positioning pole 16 is located within the positioning holes 22 such that the roller 2 is retained.
However, the above mentioned mouse has complicated structure and the encoder wheels of the driving wheel and the driven wheel have transmission rate error and manufacture error such that, the transmission is indirect. Therefore, the sensing time has error, the signal transmission has error and the error rate in actual use is high. Moreover, the driven wheel is locked within an embedding groove on the cover by a link rod, the alignment thereof is difficult. The assembling of such mouse is hard to automatic.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved third-axis input device of mouse, wherein the a ring formed on the roller is modified to provide directly an encoder wheel, thus saving manufacture cost and assembling time.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved third-axis input device of mouse, wherein the encoder wheel is directly driven with optical means, therefore, the operation is more precise and the operation time is reduced.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an improved third-axis input device of mouse, which comprises a hollow roller stage mounted on the base of mouse and a hollow roller pivotally arranged on the roller stage. The roller exposes out of the cover of the mouse. The roller has a closed lateral surface and an opened lateral surface to define an accommodation space therein. A ring is formed on an inner side of the closed lateral surface and extending within the accommodation space. The ring has a plurality of equal-separation tooth-shape strips on surface thereof for functioning as an encoder wheel. The encoder wheel is mounted with respect to an optical means having a case, a circuit board connected to the primary circuit board of the mouse, and an infrared transceiver.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: